The Bet
by kristen423
Summary: Harry and Draco make a bet on the outcome of the upcoming quidditch match.
Warnings: Slash. Smut.

A/N: I have absolutely no idea what brought this on, but I wrote it. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry groaned as he was pushed further into the wall. A mouth pressed down on his neck, sucking along the sensitive skin. Harry couldn't think straight. All he could think about was the pleasure flooding through his body as his boyfriend continued to kiss him.

"Gonna kill me," Harry groaned as he pushed even harder into the wall.

"Shut up," Draco Malfoy snapped between kisses.

When Harry had first met Draco, he had assumed that Draco was someone that Harry would never want to associate with. He was arrogant, selfish, and incredibly annoying. The second time they met, Harry was absolutely positive that he would never want to associate with Draco Malfoy, let alone be friends with him. Now, several years had passed and Harry found himself pushed against the cold stone wall while Draco continued to suck hickeys onto his neck.

"Malfoy," Harry mumbled. "Draco."

Draco groaned and switched from kissing Harry's neck to his mouth, effectively silencing him. Harry opened his lips to let Draco in. Draco wasted no time, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth and massaging Harry's own tongue.

There was a loud crash from outside the cupboard where the were hiding. The two boys jumped apart, holding their breath as they waited, hearts hammering fast in their chests. What if someone opened the door? What would they do?

No one in the school, not even their closest friends, knew that they consistently snuck off to make out in broom cupboards. The entire school was under the assumption that they were mortal enemies and would rather die than be forced to actually spend time together. It had been like that for their first five years at Hogwarts, but then a lot of things changed and now, here they were trying not to get caught after making out in a cupboard.

"Peeves!" a frustrated voice yelled. Harry couldn't tell who it was, but he had assumed that it was a prefect. He just hoped that they would quickly fix whatever Peeves had just smashed and move on. The last thing they needed was for the prefect to linger.

Harry glanced at Malfoy who looked about at nervous as Harry felt. They stood there waiting, terrified to move a muscle in case someone on the other side had heard them. Harry wished that he would have brought his invisibility cloak tonight. At least then they could have hidden a little bit better.

There was another clank of what sounded like armor, but it was different this time. The prefect must have cast a spell and moved in back into its place.

"Gonna tell McGonagall about this one," the prefect muttered.

Both Harry and Draco waited, listening as the footsteps retreated down the corridor and out of earshot.

"That was close," Malfoy muttered.

"Too close," Harry agreed.

"Now," Malfoy said, turning back toward Harry. "Where were we?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry groaned. "Gotta stop meeting in secret," he managed to get out between kisses.

Malfoy stopped immediately and pulled back. "What?"

"That was close," Harry said. "Way to close."

"And so your brilliant idea is to just go announce to the whole school that we've been shagging for the last couple months?"

"I never said that," Harry shot back. It always amazed him how quickly they could go back to their old ways of fighting and disagreeing with whatever the other said, no matter their own opinions.

"But that's basically the idea. You really want to tell people?" Malfoy asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No," Harry said, reluctantly agreeing with Malfoy. He didn't want the whole school to know, but he didn't really have a choice. He had to agree with him. "But we have to figure out a better plan."

"Well it's pretty much broom cupboards unless you know about something I don't," Malfoy said.

Harry quickly racked his brains, trying to remember if there was an place in the castle. There was the room of requirement, but loads of people knew about that place after the Dumbledore's Army meetings last year. Hermione and all of the Weasleys knew about the secret passages in the school, so that option was out as well. "I don't," Harry finally said. "I guess it'll still be secret meetings between quidditch practices."

"I don't know why you bother," Malfoy said. "There's no way you're going to beat us on Saturday."

"Slytherin doesn't stand a chance," Harry snapped.

"Want to make a little wager?" Malfoy suggested.

"Fine. What's the terms?"

"Let's see," Malfoy said. "Winner gives the loser a blow job?"

"Better start practicing, Malfoy," Harry taunted. "I'll expect a good one after the match."

"You wish."

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy. I haven't lost a match to Slytherin yet and I don't plan to start now," Harry said. He glanced down at his watch. "We should probably head back. Otherwise someone'll probably catch us for being out after hours."

"Fine," Malfoy said. "Don't forget to train hard tomorrow. You're going to need it." He turned around and walked out of the cupboard without so much as a goodbye.

Harry waited a few more minutes before leaving. He wanted to make sure there was no way possible for someone to figure out that he and Malfoy had both come from the same direction.

As Harry climbed staircase after staircase toward Gryffindor tower, he couldn't help but think how great victory was going to feel on Saturday.

* * *

Harry leaned forward on his firebolt, urging it to go faster. Malfoy was ahead of him with his arm outstretched, but Harry could see the snitch. It was flying low, just over the top the grass. If only he could get a little closer. He reached his arm out, but realized he was too far away. He put one hand on his broom and pushed off hard, launching himself off the broom, in front of Malfoy. He felt his fingers clasp around the tiny, fluttering golden snitch as he felt landed on the ground.

He stood up, his arm stretched up over his head and yelled, "I got it!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and screams.

"And that's it," Lee Jordan announced. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch, giving Gryffindor an additional one hundred fifty points! Final score 280-150. Gryffindor wins!"

The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team landed around him, all cheering and celebrating. Harry walked over to shake hands with the Slytherin captain. On his way back to his cheering teammates, Harry caught Malfoy's arm. "The broom cupboard on the second floor. Seven o'clock."

* * *

It was no easy feat excusing himself from the Gryffindor common room. The celebration party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be talking about Harry's spectacular catch. Harry had lost count of how many play by plays he had heard or recounted himself. It was great, but Harry finally managed to escape up to his dormitory, grab his invisibility cloak and sneak out of the common room.

He was slightly late when he finally reached the broom cupboard on the second floor. He pushed the door open and saw Malfoy already standing there. Harry slipped inside, pulled the door shut and yanked off the invisibility cloak.

"All this time we've been sneaking around, trying not to get caught and you've had an invisibility cloak," Malfoy snapped.

Harry shrugged and said, "I'm not here to talk about my invisibility cloak. I believe we made a wager."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I would have had the snitch."

"But you didn't. I caught it and now it's time for you to pay up."

Malfoy huffed, but sank to his knees.

Harry leaned back against the door, wishing that Malfoy would move a little bit faster. A flobberworm could probably move faster than him.

Malfoy undid Harry's belt and unfastened his button. He pulled down Harry's zipper painfully slowly and Harry wondered if Malfoy was ever going to pay up.

But finally, Malfoy pulled out Harry's dick. He started pumping it with his fist and Harry couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. "Feels so good," Harry mumbled. "But I didn't come here for a hand job."

With Harry's dick half hard, Malfoy let out another huff, but took Harry's dick into his mouth. His was warm around Harry's dick. Draco sucked, moving down the length of Harry's dick. "Oh my god," Harry groaned. "Oh god." He leaned his head back against the wooden door, soaking up all of the pleasure.

But Malfoy didn't stop there. He used his tongue, swirling it around the head and licking down Harry's shaft. Harry leaned forward, thrusting into Malfoy's mouth.

"Gonna… oh… gonna come," Harry said, but he willed himself to last longer. He stopped thrusting, letting Malfoy do all the work. He wasn't ready to let Malfoy get off that easily.

The problem was, Malfoy was talented, at least as far as blow jobs were concerned and Harry couldn't last any longer. Harry bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as he came inside Malfoy's mouth.

Harry slumped back against the door, feeling better than he had in weeks.

"Would've thought that the famous boy who lived could've lasted longer than that," Malfoy said as he slowly stood up.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. He took another minute before he tried to collect himself. He tucked himself back into his pants and refastened his belt. "You're just upset that that I won."

"Well, you could return the favor," Malfoy suggested.

"The whole point of this wager was for the winner to get a blow job," Harry said. "It doesn't make sense if I give you one just because."

"I'm just saying," Malfoy mumbled.

"Besides, the last time I gave you one, you refused to return he favor," Harry said. "I thought that was how it worked."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Out of my way, Potter," Malfoy said as he shoved Harry aside and moved toward the door.

"Normal time next week?" Harry asked before Malfoy completely left.

"Yes," Malfoy said. He left the cupboard and disappeared down the corridor.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and started to make his way back toward Gryffindor tower. No matter how crazy the celebration in the common room got, nothing was going to beat the small victory party he had just had.


End file.
